The way we were
by Juliet.4
Summary: The way we were...or rather, the way we weren't. D'Jok x Tia, D'Jok x Mei, mentions of Sinedd x Mei. R


After Rocket left Tia was devastated. When the team found him and he told them he's never coming back, it broke Tia in two. She cried herself to sleep every night. Mei and the team tried to comfort her, but it was all in vain.

One day, during practice, Tia was looking glum, so D'Jok grabbed her hand and led her out of the training room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. The team went to the door and wanted to listen in on the conversation, but Aarch made them go back to training.

"You need to forget about Rocket! He said he's not coming back. You've seen him, he's not the same as he was before, he has changed! Tia…you deserve so much better!" D'Jok yelled and shook Tia.

"I can't just let him go…" she whispered.

"You saw him…he's not the same as he used to be…no one can bring him back. Even Warren couldn't beat him. The Sphere is his home and life now." D'Jok trailed off.

"I know, but…I love him." Tia sadly said and looked D'Jok in the eyes. Tears started to gather in Tia's green eyes, she looked down. And suddenly something happened. D'Jok kissed her. Tia's eyes shot open. Rocket's kisses were dull and rough, but D'Jok's kiss was soft, full of secret feelings. It was the best kiss she ever had.

"Let him go." he whispered softly after he separated his lips from hers.

"Why?" Tia asked.

"Because he's not coming back." D'Jok insisted and turned away from her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she wandered.

"Because I like you and you deserve better, someone who won't leave you, like Rocket did. It's time to let him go." he looked at her and took her hand in his.

"But, what about Mei?"

"What about her?"

Tia didn't say anything and looked away.

"She has Sinedd. She'll be alright." D'Jok smiled reassuringly.

The two started walking towards the training room when D'Jok stopped and hugged Tia.

"Let me take you on a date." D'Jok scratched the back of his head and blushed. Tia giggled.

"I mean, if you would like to go? With me?" he added nervously. Tia smiled and nodded.

D'Jok was pleased and pulled Tia to the training room. The team then played a match against the Shadows. After the training was over D'Jok and Mei went to his room to talk. After ten minutes Tia walked by and the door of D'Jok's room swiftly opened. Out came a very pissed off Mei. She looked at Tia with mixed expressions on her face; hatred and sadness. Mei breathed in and composed herself. She walked to the room she shared with Tia. Tia decided to follow.

"Mei-"Tia stopped mid-sentence. Mei was holding her hand in the air.

"Don't say it. It's okay. I knew he liked you from the beginning. It's not your fault. And besides, I have Sinedd." she smiled.

"How did that happen?" Tia asked and sat on her bed. Mei joined her.

"He's not as bad as he seems, he's actually very sweet and caring. You know, behind closed doors, away from the outside world. He amazes me. He's different then D'Jok, that's why I like him." Mei smiled.

The girls talked about boys for a while and then went to sleep.

A week later Sinedd cheated on Mei with one of his many fan girls. She was heart-broken. She ran back to the hotel she was staying at. On the way there she stopped. She saw an unbelievable sight. There was a street musician and he was playing a saxophone. People walked by, not paying any attention to hm. But that's not what startled Mei. Her thoughts were engrossed by a scene near the street musician. There was D'Jok and he had his arm stretched out to a girl with blonde hair, who was sitting on a bench. Mei blinked twice and realized that that blonde girl was actually Tia. She had make-up on her face and she wore a dress. Tia accepted D'Jok's hand and he spun her around. The two danced to the music of the saxophone. Suddenly a crowd gathered around the dancing duo and people started to take pictures, but the couple didn't even notice. They were smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

Mei looked at the ground.

"_He never danced with me…"_ she thought.

She looked at Tia's smiling face and was happy for her. Then she looked at D'Jok, whose look she didn't recognize. He looked at Tia like she was his angel. He looked at Tia the way he never looked at her. Mei bitterly smiled.

"_It's the way we were…"_

She looked at them again, turned and walked away.

"Or rather the way we weren't." she whispered to herself.

* * *

I just became addicted to GF! It's an awesome show! And I'm a BIG D'Jok x Tia fan :3

I hope you liked the story :)


End file.
